


Endless Streets

by Demacrux



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demacrux/pseuds/Demacrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble concerning one exploring their environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Streets

This evening all I want to do is roam. I have enough of a routine in the everyday that compels me to see only so much of my surroundings. But tonight I will see all of them, I swear. People tell me that it all ends up a blur after a while so why even bother. I bother because I'm interested, I want to know when each individual building starts to blur together into what makes this city. Or does the individuality never end? This is what I must know and I resolve to find out as I make my way outside of my building of residence. I start walking towards on end.Well, more of a direction. Who knows if there is an end? I pass building after building all constructed in the way the future was supposed to look like from all those movies I'd seen as a child. I pass more and more people along the street going who knows where. Some appear to have a purposeful destination.In fact most do;however, there are the few who like myself are rather aimless. Exploring, just looking around or perhaps lost. A combination of all of these possibly? Either way I continue, going on block after block with no end in sight. I take in the separate patches of rust, very minuscule that pop up every now and again when I spot an older building. Older meaning perhaps a decade or so old in comparison to all the freshness that surrounds me. Everything must be updated, everything must be new. That was apparently the plan in mind when the renovations started.But the renovations continue to this day. They can never let things be, must keep changing. There is no time for any sigh of wear. I continue on my way, wandering through the side-streets and alleys. Sure I probably shouldn't be alone but there are lights everywhere.And cameras, so it's not like anything that would happen to me wouldn't be captured in film somewhere. Nonetheless, the further down I go the less certain I am of who was right, those that said that everything would eventually blur together or my position that everything could and would remain separate and clear. I'm thinking both are starting to happen at the same time which over time I'm finding that is quite disconcerting. I mean seriously, how can things remain separate and clear while blurring together. It's quite a strange vision. No longer knowing where I am and nobody in sight to give directions, I must settle down somewhere for tonight. I can figure the rest tomorrow. But if I get nothing else out of this, I get the impression that either way they are perceived, the streets don't end.


End file.
